Numerous devices and methods for contraception are currently in use. Examples include condoms, diaphragms, intrauterine devices (IUDs), fallopian tube ligation, vasectomy, etc. Each of these devices and methods, however, has drawbacks. For example, condoms and diaphragms are not 100% effective. IUDs have been associated with serious infectious complications. Fallopian tube ligation and vasectomy are surgical procedures, and therefore bear all of the attendant risks of surgery.
Another form of contraception involves placing occlusive implants within the fallopian tubes through a transcervical procedure. Transcervical procedures may be preferred over surgical procedures due to the decreased risk of complications. However, these procedures present challenges. In particular, the inside diameter of a fallopian tube is small, on the order of 0.8-1.2 mm. Further, the cross-sectional shape of the internal surface of a fallopian tube is not smooth. Rather, it has a scalloped appearance with a plurality of adjoining lobes. It can thus be difficult to completely occlude a fallopian tube.